prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pfo
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Travelers Wifi.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Wolfbln (talk) 21:13, November 13, 2018 (UTC) about your UK entry Hi Pfo from the admin. Thanks for your message and you deserve an explanation for being taken off the UK list. You are still listed in Switzerland though. We had the problem with the WiFi rental companies here as long as I administer this wiki. Please respect that this site is about local prepaid SIM cards for travellers or temporary visitors to a country. You are right that WiFi hotspot router rentals may complement this offer and can be an option for some users. This is true especially in these countries where it's difficult to buy or manage a prepaid SIM card because of restrictions or regulations. The problem started with the phrasing of many WiFi hotspot offers, that was done mostly by the owners and were very manipulating. I had to tone them down to extract the factual information. Thankfully, you've tried to adapt to our style. You only forgot that your "unlimited" in the UK is in fact limited. But it became soon obvious, that the WiFi rental companies will outweigh the prepaid SIM card offers in some countries like Japan. That's why we had to limit them. Right now, they are not added from one of the writers here, but only at the request (of mostly the owner) of that business. You can't put them on the same level as e.g. Vodafone that runs a seperate network in most European countries. Some users wanted to ban them altogether, but finally a compromise was reached to add them in those countries which are considered "difficult" to buy a local SIM card. This can be true to Turkey, Japan or China for various reasons, but is hardly true for the UK. Go to Tesco, pay 99p, top it up, choose a plan, plug it in and you are ready to go. There is no country in the world where it's easier to do. Every smartphone is a tethering device today. So the market for WiFi hotspot rentals is rather limited in the UK. Transatel from France and Cellhire with their international SIM card wanted to be listed too in every country they operate. This can't be done. They were limited to one entry per company too. That's why I can only give you the folllowing choice to be listed in: (1) in Switzerland: as it is right now as you operate out of Switzerland and a Swiss based company (2) in the United Kingdom if you want it, even if I disagree that the UK is a "difficult" country to buy a local SIM card. But then the Swiss entry has to be taken off. (3) in the all countries section (on the WiFi page), but this may be not so good, as you operate only in a handful of them. That's why I opted for (1). Let me know, if you prefer (2) or (3). Thanks for your understanding. Wolfbln (talk) 11:28, December 15, 2018 (UTC) (admin)